


Crush

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginny/Sirius, If I was crying, it was for freedom from myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Ginny/Sirius, If I was crying, it was for freedom from myself."

She likes Sirius because he's a rule breaker. He's tragic but funny, because even though Azkaban has turned him inside out when she smiles, he smiles back warm and welcoming.

It starts as a crush, her admiration of his spirit, her admiration of his stories, but in all the time she spends with him the matter only gets worse. He doesn't tread on eggshells around her. On the few nights she sneaks downstairs to stay up with him and Remus and Tonks and Kingsley, drinking into the night, Sirius is the only one who asks her what it was like to be Tom's pawn. He's the only one who asks her about the Chamber and the Secrets it held.

She waits until the room clears to help him gather the used glasses and pile them for Kreacher. He cups her cheek and tells her she's a brave young woman and she kisses his palm in the candlelight.

She finds increasing excuses to do chores that involve Sirius, in the hopes that when they're alone again something will happen, but Remus always hangs around, or Harry, and that behavior from her is the last thing she wants them to see.

The night before she leaves for her fourth year she pushes into his room alone. She climbs into his bed and presses his sleeping hands against her body, first her breasts and then between her legs. His hands, calloused and tattooed, react in the dark. She can't tell if he's dreaming or if he's awake it's so pitch black, but his fingertips move along the cotton of her nightgown and her skin burns with flush in the path of their wake. She reaches for him in the darkness but fumbles and he pushes her back with force that makes her stay put. He explores her body, and she lets him.

They don't kiss.

When Sirius falls through the veil she swears off older lovers. They'll always die before her, she'll always have to feel the grief. It will always be the grief of a lover struck down in prime.

She'd liked Sirius because he was a rule breaker. Funny, and tragic, but crushing in the end.


End file.
